


¿Estás satisfecho con tu cuidado?

by loti_miko



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Prostitución, hiro es una pequeña mierda, non-related AU, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, tadashi es un amortz
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loti_miko/pseuds/loti_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi solo quería convencer al niño de que aplicara a la universidad, que dejara su peculiar estilo de vida atrás para finalmente explotar ese talento que se le había regalado. Hiro solo quería hacerle entender que dejar el mundo de la prostitución no era tan fácil como él creía. (Hidashi, non-related AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?”

Tadashi miró al joven que estaba delante de él, examinándolo. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar detenerse en la cintura del chico, adornada con unas pantaletas de encaje. Tenía el cabello negro, alborotado, pero con unas orejas de gato en el tope, seguro era una de esas tontas diademas que se compraban por dos dólares, su figura en si era delgada y pequeña, sus ojos eran los más grandes que Tadashi había visto, de un hermoso color café. ¿Y su boca? No quería admitirlo, pero era perfectamente besable, con un adorable espacio entre sus dos dientes frontales. 

Y sin embargo el joven inventor no pudo permitirse perderse en sus pensamientos. No cuando la persona que estaba en frente de él no tenía más de 15 años.  
El chico torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos, miró a Tadashi con desdén. Definitivamente no le había hecho gracia ese último comentario. “¿Vas a querer el servicio, o no?”

¡El servicio! Claro, el dichoso servicio que Fred y Gogo le habían contratado. El servicio que solo se disfrutaba cuando cumplías 20 años. El servicio que cualquier joven adulto podía desear. El servicio que incluía una habitación de hotel por el resto de la noche. El servicio. Ese servicio. ¿Pero en realidad iba a tener sexo con un chico que apenas había entrado a la adolescencia? La moral de Tadashi era mejor que eso.

“¿Qué edad dijiste que tenías?” Preguntó tontamente una vez más. 

Sin decir una palabra, el joven tomó su abrigo y la mochila con la que había llegado. Se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla de un portazo, pero un fuerte agarre lo detuvo antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral. 

“¡Espera!” Dijo el universitario. No podía dejar que el chico se fuera así como así. Tadashi sabía que no era su asunto, pero si un niño de esa edad se dedicaba a la prostitución entonces tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. 

“¿Estás loco? No me toques.” Se quejó el muchacho, zafándose rápidamente de las manos del extraño. Se quitó la diadema con orejas de gato y la metió a su mochila con poco cuidado, sin preocuparse por cerrar el cierre. Definitivamente tenía prisa por salir de la habitación. 

Tadashi miró impotente como el niño se ponía el abrigo al salir de la habitación, mochila en mano y refunfuñado algo acerca de dementes pervertidos que le hacían perder el tiempo. Las orejas de gato se asomaban tímidamente desde el bolsillo frontal, subiendo y bajando con cada paso que daba, hasta que el gastado cierre no aguantó más y cayeron al suelo, acompañadas por unos cuantos papeles arrugados. Al parecer el joven estaba demasiado ocupado gritando que no había devoluciones, porque dio vuelta a la izquierda y bajó las escaleras, seguramente dirigiéndose al lobby del hotel y saliendo por la puerta principal, dejando sus pertencias olvidadas en el suelo.

“Imposible.” Murmuró Tadashi, llevándose la mano a la frente. Solo había una palabra para definir el frugal encuentro: un desastre.  
Pasaron los segundos y el pasillo quedó completamente en silencio. Si había huéspedes en las habitaciones vecinas ninguno salió para averiguar de qué se trataba tanto griterío, y Tadashi agradeció la falta de interés. 

El estudiante tomó su cárdigan, que descansaba en una silla a lado de la puerta, y salió de la habitación, sintiéndose completamente derrotado y algo avergonzado. Las orejas de gato se burlaban de él desde su triste posición en el piso y Tadashi resistió la tentación de pisarlas en su camino hacia el elevador, pero entonces el característico logo de la universidad a la que asistía captó su atención. Debajo del accesorio había un folleto, y Tadashi inmediatamente lo reconoció como el que le daban a los aspirantes que preguntaban por las carreras que ofrecía la escuela. En la parte inferior del papel se podía distinguir la caligrafía algo descuidada de un adolescente.

Era una vista tan curiosa. Unas orejas de gato y un folleto de la universidad más prestigiosa de San Fransokyo, ambos tirados en el piso de un hotel barato, era un contraste bastante gracioso. ¿Y por qué un niño de esa edad, y con esa… profesión, tenía en su poder uno de esos? No se les daba a cualquiera, tenías que entrar a las oficinas y pedir una visita guiada por el campus para que te dieran ese papel. ¿Podría ser? ¿Acaso el chico quería aplicar a la escuela?  
Era una idea absurda, pero no imposible, y si Tadashi era famoso por algo era precisamente por eso, por mirar todo con un nuevo ángulo. 

La mañana siguiente transcurrió como las típicas mañanas suelen ser. Después de una rápida ducha y de un desayuno poco saludable, Tadashi se encargó de prender el horno que la Tía Cass usaría para hacer sus famosos panqués de los miércoles. Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de llegar temprano para ayudar con el café. 

No había olvidado al chico de la noche anterior, las orejas de gato aún descansaban en su gastada mochila, y pesaban como un ladrillo. Quería llegar a la escuela y preguntarles a sus amigos que pasaba por sus cabezas al meterlo en un hotel con un menor de edad. ¡A quien se le ocurría! 

Tadashi resistió las ganas de golpearse la frente. Si era honesto consigo mismo tenía que admitir que parte de la culpa era de él. No había protestado cuando Gogo le dijo que le había encontrado compañía para esa noche, y mucho menos cuando Fred le dijo que todo estaba pagado. Incluso Honey Lemon le había dicho que necesitaba relajarse después de haber trabajado días y días en su proyecto de robótica, y Wasabi se encargó de llenar sus bolsillos de condones. ¡Todos parecían muy de acuerdo con la idea de que necesitaba algo de acción! ¡Él quería algo de acción! De haber sabido que un niño se aparecería la cosa hubiera sido diferente. No hubiera salido del campus, sintiéndose triunfal y atrevido. 

Sus mejillas, evidentemente sonrojadas, pasaron desapercibidas una vez que montó su motocicleta y se puso en marcha. Al menos podría compartir con alguien su mortificación al llegar a la escuela.

Los silbidos y los aplausos se hicieron evidentes cuando el estudiante entró a los laboratorios. Gogo sonrió desde su estación y Fred inmediatamente dejó el comic que estaba leyendo en favor de correr hacia su amigo. “No hay necesidad de agradecernos, galán.” Dijo el muchacho, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. 

Honey, que también se había unido al grupo, se acercó a Tadashi con una sonrisa en los labios. “Uy, Tadashi, ¡tienes que contarnos los detalles!”

“Woa, no, muchas gracias. Mis oídos no necesitan esa información.” Interrumpió rápidamente Wasabi, negando rápidamente con la cabeza. 

Pese a su triste humor, Tadashi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Era entrañable ver como sus amigos mostraban interés por él, en una extraña y curiosa manera, casi se sentía mal por cuestionarlos en primer lugar. Casi.

“Ah, todo salió bien.” Comenzó casualmente, quitándose la gorra de la cabeza y dejando su morral en el suelo. “Llegó puntualmente al hotel, empezó a desvestirse, muy lentamente por cierto y entonces…” Una pausa, para darle un efecto dramático. Honey se mordió el labio, Gogo tronó la burbuja de su chicle. “Habló. Y me di cuenta de que era un niño de 15 años.”

“¡¿Qué?!” Gritó Wasabi, dejando caer una de sus herramientas al piso, los demás dejaron escapar jadeo al unísono, Fred hizo una mueca de horror. “¿15 años? No me digas que tu…”

Tadashi entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, y subió sus manos de forma defensiva. Negando con la cabeza rápidamente. “¡Claro que no! ¡No me iba a acostar con él! ¡Por favor!”

El resto del grupo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Honey se acercó rápidamente a su amigo. “¿Y qué pasó después?”

“Cuando le pregunté su edad se ofendió por completo y salió de la habitación, ni si quiera me dejó decir una palabra más.” Respondió Tadashi, que se giró hacia donde estaban Gogo y Fred. “¿En que estaban pensando? ¿Mandarme a un niño de esa edad?” No estaba enojado, pero sí sorprendido. Sabía, o al menos quería creer, que ninguno de los dos estaban enterados de que le habían contratado a un… ¿Cómo se les llamaba en primer lugar?

“No teníamos idea, lo juro.” Intervino Fred. Gogo asintió a su lado. “Llamé a una agencia, ellos aseguran que todos sus trabajadores son mayores de edad, y que están limpios. Me pareció la mejor opción.”

“Incluso nos mandaron la foto de la persona.” Continuó Gogo, sacando su celular y buscando entre sus archivos. Al encontrar el que buscaba se lo enseñó a Tadashi. Se trataba de un joven, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grandes, pero definitivamente no era el mismo chico que había conocido la noche anterior. 

“No es él.” Dijo Tadashi, masajeando su cien. No le gustaba la idea de un menor de edad trabajando para alguien en un negocio tan delicado como la prostitución. San Fransokyo era una ciudad enorme y no faltaban las dichosas agencias que ofrecían sus servicios a cualquiera que marcara al número indicado. Aún se podía encontrar a la casual jovencita inclinándose hacia la ventana de un auto. Y a nadie le importaba. Los mismos policías le daban la espalda a ese mercado. Y si ya había encontrado a un niño enredado en esa telaraña, quien sabe cuántos más podían andar por ahí. “¿Me podrías pasar el número de donde lo contrataste?” Preguntó Tadashi a Fred, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

“Claro, pero… ¿para qué lo quieres?” 

Tadashi sonrió ligeramente y sacó los papeles que el chico había dejado caer de su mochila. Wasabi se adelantó y tomó el documento. Al igual que Tadashi reconoció la forma de inmediato. “¿Qué significa esto?”

“Se le cayeron ayer, después de que salió hecho una furia de la habitación. Junto con esto.” El estudiante les mostró las orejas de gato. “Creo que quiere aplicar para nuestra universidad.”

Honey tomó el accesorio, examinándolo. “Pero dijiste que no tenía más de 15 años. Dudo que alguien de esa edad pueda entrar.”

“Sin mencionar que es poco probable que alguien con esa… posición tenga interés en hacerlo.” Sugirió Wasabi, cruzándose de brazos. 

Tadashi se encogió de hombros y torció la boca. “Pero no es imposible.”

“Este es el número.” Interrumpió Gogo, dándole su celular a Tadashi, que lo guardó en su propio teléfono. “El nombre que nos dieron fue Delicious Bot, lo sé, algo ridículo.”

El joven le agradeció, terminando de guardar el contacto. Honey le regresó la diadema y le sonrió con simpatía. “Sigo sin entender que quieres hacer una vez que lo contactes, Tadashi. ¿En serio crees que con una llamada telefónica, de un cliente que lo ofendió, dejará la prostitución? Me parece que no tienes un plan.”

“O que eres muy ingenuo.” Contribuyó Gogo, regresando a su proyecto.

“Descuida, algo se me ocurrirá.” Le aseguró Tadashi, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga e ignorando el otro comentario. “Por ahora hay otro asuntito que tengo que resolver.” 

Tomando los papeles que aún tenía Wasabi, el estudiante se dirigió a su laboratorio privado, sintiendo que había hecho algo de progreso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir. D: Lo tuve que editar tres veces, tenía diferente inicio y diferente final y luego no me gustó y lo tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, pero en fin, si lo toco otra vez jamás lo voy a subir aquí. Así que aquí está! Espero que les guste :)

**¿Estás satisfecho con tu cuidado?**

**Capítulo 2**

Resulta que tener un simple número telefónico no contaba como progreso. Pese a que Tadashi había llamado muchas veces a la agencia la respuesta siempre era la misma, Delicious Bot no era la clase de prostituta a la que podías pedir cada vez que quisieras. Al parecer al joven le había tocado la “suerte” de que ese día el niño trabajaba y lo asignaron como su cliente. En un último intento por localizar al joven, Tadashi había ofrecido pagar el doble de lo normal por los servicios de Delicious Bot, pero la agencia se negaba a concretar una cita, después de unos días se hartaron del insistente muchacho y bloquearon su número. Gogo soltó una carcajada al enterarse de lo último.

 Decidido a no darse por vencido Tadashi continuó su búsqueda con la ayuda de Internet, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Solo un artículo apareció relacionado con Delicious Bot, pero no había foto disponible. Al parecer uno de sus clientes había dejado un comentario acerca del niño en una de las muchas páginas pornográficas disponibles en la web. Tadashi hizo una mueca de disgusto al leer las vulgares palabras.

Masajeando sus cienes el estudiante apagó la computadora. El reloj digital que descansaba en su escritorio marcaba las tres de la tarde. Su turno en el Lucky Cat Cafe empezaría en 5 minutos y el dolor de cabeza con el que había despertado no daba señales de irse pronto. Dejando escapar un cansado suspiro, Tadashi tomó el delantal que su tía le había regalado para cuando atendiera el mostrador y bajó las escaleras que lo llevarían al establecimiento, deseando tener al menos 10 minutos más de descanso para recargar baterías.

 El familiar olor a pastelitos y azúcar asaltaron su nariz apenas abrió la puerta que contactaba al café. La gente entraba y salía, y entre la multitud distinguió la figura de su tía, que como siempre le sonreía a sus clientes mientras limpiaba las tazas olvidadas en sus respectivas mesas.

Le gustaba trabajar en el café. No solo lo distraía de la escuela, que podía ser demandante en exceso, también podía comer todos los postres que deseara. A Tadashi no le gustaba admitir que tenía un diente dulce, era su mayor debilidad. El joven se puso detrás del mostrador, justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar una orden los fuertes brazos de su tía rodearon su torso. “Cielo, que bueno que bajaste.” El abrazo fue breve y Tadashi se apresuró atender a su cliente, que ordenó un frappuccino y una rebanada de pastel.

 “¿No me digas que te estás estresando?” Bromeó Tadashi, sus manos ocupadas preparando la bebida que habían pedido.

 “Yo no conozco esa palabra.” Contestó Cass rápidamente, disimulando la dona que acaba de morder.

 Era una mujer fantástica. Tadashi la amaba de verdad. Después de la trágica muerte de sus padres, Cass, la hermana de su mamá, no había dudado en luchar por la custodia del niño. Había sido un juicio difícil y Tadashi tuvo que quedarse en un orfanato mientras la corte se debatía cuál sería su hogar, pero una mañana despertó con una sonriente Cass a lado de su cama y la carta que estipulaba que podía quedarse con ella. La chica tenía apenas 23 años y acababa de graduarse de la universidad, su café tenía unos meses de estar abierto, pero se las había arreglado para pagar la terapia que su sobrino necesitaba para superar la muerte de sus papás y los gastos de la escuela privada en la que Tadashi seguía inscrito. Un día el niño la había visto batallar con los recibos de pago, su dedo golpeaba frenéticamente las teclas de la calculadora y su boca estaba fuertemente cerrada, era la primera vez que la veía tan estresada desde el accidente.

 Tadashi no era tonto, sabía que criar un niño no era fácil, mucho menos cuando los ingresos venían de un café que apenas y recibía clientes. “¿Tía Cass?”

 La mujer levantó rápidamente la mirada, se veía sorprendida, por un momento había olvidado que su sobrino estaba comiendo en la misma mesa en la que ella intentaba arreglar las cuentas. El niño la observaba con esa mirada tan característica de su padre, Tomeo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Tadashi se parecería a él cuando creciera. “¿Qué ocurre, cielo?”

 “¿Por qué no usas ese dinero?”

  _Oh._

Honestamente no esperaba esa pregunta. Cass casi soltó una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta de que a veces subestimaba lo mucho que Tadashi entendía de la situación de ambos. _Ese_ dinero. El dinero y la casa que su hermana y su esposo le habían heredado al niño después de su muerte, y que solo sería de él hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad. El dinero que en ese momento podía acabar con sus problemas económicos. El dinero que estaba destinado a una sola cosa.

 La mujer suspiró y levantó su brazo para acariciar ligeramente la mejilla de su sobrino. Le reconfortaba el corazón ver como Tadashi se preocupaba por ella, pero tenía que aclarar la situación. “Muchas gracias, nene, pero no necesitas preocuparte por nada.” El niño frunció el ceño, pero dejó que su tía continuara. “Ese dinero es para cuando entres a la universidad, y estoy segura que tus papás quieren que en eso se gaste.” Cass sonrió, decidida, y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo hizo a un lado los papeles, las facturas y los recibos de pago. Tadashi observó asombrado como caían al suelo lentamente. La mujer tomó su plato olvidado de comida y se metió un bocado a la boca. “Además” Continuó, señalando las olvidadas hojas. “Esas cosas no son importantes, son solo pedazos de papel.”

 Tadashi consideró sus palabras un momento, y Cass quiso reír ante su seria expresión, pero un segundo después le regresó una honesta sonrisa.

 Desde ese día no la había visto preocuparse por pagar las cuentas del café, de la casa o de su escuela. Cuando creció supo que su Tía Cass aún se estresaba para no quedar en deuda con nadie, pero nunca en frente de él. Estaba increíblemente orgulloso de ella.

 “¿Cómo va la escuela?” Preguntó Cass casualmente, entregando una orden. Tadashi hizo una mueca. No quería pensar en la universidad. “Así de mal, ¿uh?”

 El joven universitario dejó escapar una risita. “Digamos que no han sido mis mejores días.” Lo decía no solo por el problema con Delicious Bot, su proyecto personal se había estancado. Tadashi sabía a donde ir, pero no sabía cómo. Sus profesores solo podían ayudarlo hasta cierto punto, y por más que había repasado el diseño de su robot éste no lograba progresar.

 Baymax era un invento maravilloso. O al menos eso quería creer él. Cuando Tadashi se graduó de la preparatoria se enfrentó a una muy difícil decisión. ¿Medicina o Robótica? Ambas le apasionaban. O al menos eso creía. Tadashi siempre había sido un joven muy inteligente, las matemáticas se le daban y además construía robots desde que era pequeño, pero la muerte de sus padres influyó mucho en su forma de pensar y en su carácter, y si el joven era reconocido por algo era por su necesidad de ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba. Además de que Tomeo, su papá, había sido doctor. Al final decidió dejar la decisión a la suerte, tomó una moneda de su cartera y la mano de su tía. Ambos miraron ansiosos cuando Tadashi lanzó la moneda al aire y ésta cayó en el pequeño símbolo del puente de San Fransokyo, que indicaba que el joven estudiaría Robótica.

 Los dos años consecutivos habían sido una montaña rusa de estrés, heridas y mucha comida chatarra. A Tadashi le encantaba su carrera y muy en el fondo, no quería que los demás supieran, le gustaba más que medicina. Era difícil superar esa sensación de triunfo cuando finalmente entendía cómo funcionaba un circuito, o cómo cuando terminaba de construir uno de sus inventos, por pequeño que fuera, y que además trabajaba correctamente. Era un nerd, lo admitía, y aunque se desvelaba estudiando para sus exámenes u olvidaba que tenía que comer entre clases, al final del día Tadashi llegaba a casa con la sensación de que estaba progresando, de que había aprovechado su tiempo. Sus profesores pronto notaron que el desempeño del joven tenía que ser recompensado y le permitieron tener su propio laboratorio dentro del campus. Solo los mejores promedios tenían uno. La única condición era mantener su buen promedio.

 Cuando Tadashi finalmente se instaló en _su laboratorio_ , le encantaba decirlo, el Profesor Callaghan le hizo una visita. Era un hombre con una mirada profunda, su edad se podía adivinar por las canas que adornaban su cabellera, ya que sus ojos eran los más joviales que Tadashi había visto y se relacionaba fácilmente con las personas. No le daba clase a Tadashi, aún le faltaba un año para entrar a sus cursos, pero asesoraba a los estudiantes que lo necesitaban y el joven había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él en el pasado.

 “Oportunidades como esta sirven solo para una cosa, Sr. Hamada” Comentó el profesor, observando el ordenado lugar con una sonrisa en sus labios. “Para regresarle algo a la gente.”

 Habían sido palabras muy sencillas, pero Tadashi no pudo sacárselas de la cabeza. Pensó en sus padres y en tía Cass. Pensó en los niños que jugaban en las calles y en las personas mayores que se quedaban solas en casa, pensó en los hospitales y en como su papá se quedaba hasta tarde ayudando a la gente que lo necesitara, y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que ayudar, _crear_ algo que pudiera ayudar. Le habían dado un privilegio y tenía que aprovecharlo de la mejor manera. No había estudiado medicina, pero no significaba que no podía mejorar la vida de las personas.

 Tadashi habló con sus directivos, que al mismo tiempo hablaron con el departamento de medicina que tenía su universidad y se le permitió acceso a algunas clases, a los laboratorios e incluso al hospital general de la ciudad. Una vez allí fue fácil decidir qué hacer después de eso.

 Baymax, como decidió llamar a su proyecto, sería un asistente médico personal diseñado para estar al lado de un paciente asignado cuando las enfermeras o los doctores tuvieran a más personas que atender. Al principio fue divertirlo diseñarlo, claro, cuando todo estaba en papel era mucho más sencillo, pero conforme avanzaba con una cosa se daba cuenta de que le faltaba otra, ideas que parecían sensacionales terminaban siendo simplemente poco prácticas o simplemente innecesarias. El entusiasmo con el que había empezado se había esfumado tan pronto como había llegado. Fue allí cuando conoció a Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi y Fred. Todos tenían su propio espacio, al igual que él, y llevaban más tiempo en la universidad. Al parecer notaron el evidente estrés por el que estaba pasando y lo invitaron una noche a ir por una pizza. Entre la música y la comida chatarra, Tadashi sintió que los conocía desde hace años en lugar de solo unas horas. A partir de ahí todo fluyó naturalmente. Baymax, aunque seguía siendo un desafío, progresó con más facilidad y pronto tomó la forma de un amigable globo blanco que se veía adorable y servicial.

 Construir un esqueleto era una cosa, pero inteligencia artificial era otra.

 Allí empezaron los verdaderos problemas.

 “Nada que no puedas solucionar.” Continuó tía Cass, dándole una palmada a su sobrino. No eran las palabras que quería escuchar, pero sabía que su tía tenía las mejores intenciones al decirlas, además esperaba que tuviera razón. Solo necesitaba un nuevo ángulo. Una distracción… ¿Vacaciones? Ah, lo que Tadashi daría por una semana lejos de San Fransokyo. En tres meses podía decirle adiós al semestre y relajarse por unas semanas. ¡Incluso podía ir a la playa a surfear un poco! Si no tuviera una fila de clientes esperando a que les tomaran la orden, Tadashi se hubiera perdido en su fantasía, pero su realidad era otra, y si quería disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, tenía que tener a Baymax escaneando y diagnosticando pacientes para entonces.

 …Lo mejor era regresar a la escuela y ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes.

 “¡Tadashi! ¿Vas a tomar esa orden o no?” Le gritó tía Cass desde la puerta, su cliente torciendo la boca en frente de él.

 Ir a la escuela, sí, después de que acabara su turno en el café.

 

* * *

 

 SFIT era completamente diferente de noche. En las mañanas rebozaba de estudiantes, el ruido de gente conversando o riendo plagaba los pasillos y siempre había alguien con quien chocar de camino a clase. El área de ingeniera siempre olía a comida chatarra y las personas corrían de aquí a allá con artefactos peligrosos, afortunadamente los accidentes ocasionales nunca habían sido fatales.

A Tadashi siempre le gustó esa atmósfera, pero prefería llegar a la escuela de noche para trabajar en su laboratorio, cuando no había distracciones que pudieran evitar que avanzara en su robot. Los estudiantes que se quedaban tenían las mismas intenciones que él y por lo tanto podía esperar una noche tranquila y prometedora.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Tadashi tomó un pequeño maletín rojo que estaba en su escritorio y lo depositó en el suelo. El joven frotó sus palmas y con un audible _“ouch”_ activó su máquina. El robot salió suavemente de su compartimiento, inflándose con facilidad.

“Hola, soy Baymax. Tu asistente médico personal.”

Era un enorme balón blanco, con una superficie limpia. En el pecho, de lado izquierdo, tenía un puerto de entrada que almacenaba un chip de la programación del robot. Su voz era mecánica, pero agradable.

“Hola, Baymax, ¿Cómo estás hoy?” Preguntó Tadashi, acercándose a su creación. Pero ésta no respondió, solo siguió sus movimientos, las cámaras en sus ojos negros moviéndose con rapidez.

No era a raro que Baymax no funcionara como debía. El robot entendía perfectamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero a veces fallaba en responder. Por más que Tadashi había repasado su código no lograba entender en donde recaía la falla.

“Tu silencio lo dice todo. Me hieres, amigo.” Bromeó el joven, prendiendo su computadora.

El sonido del escáner integrado en la maquina interrumpió el silencio. “Mis sensores no muestran evidencias de heridas físicas.”

Bueno, al menos reaccionaba cuando se trataba de cumplir sus funciones como ‘médico’.

“Es una expresión, Baymax.” Continuó Tadashi, conectando su robot a la computadora. Era demasiado tarde como para intentar mejorar el código que insistía en fallar, así que el estudiante se dedicó a transferir información médica que había recopilado en las últimas semanas. Los folders con información estaban perfectamente organizados, mostrando causas y consecuencias de enfermedades. La próxima semana iría al hospital para escanear pacientes y probar la efectividad de su sensor.

Si todo salía bien la universidad seguiría financiando su proyecto. Construir un robot de esa calidad no era barato, y Tadashi tenía que trabajar constantemente en él para poder presentarlo ante los directivos cada tres meses con la seguridad de que notarían los avances. Si no les gustaba lo que veían, podía decirle adiós a sus sueños y ambiciones.

“Pero eso no nos sucederá, ¿verdad que no?” Dijo Tadashi en voz alta, esperando una respuesta que seguro no llegaría. Casi se llevó un salto cuando la voz de su robot se hizo notar.

“Mis sensores detectan leves lesiones en la piel.”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Tadashi, revisándose los brazos o el torso. No tenía ninguna cortada ni nada parecido. “¿De qué hablas?”

“Mi paciente requiere atención médica inmediata.”

Tadashi se levantó rápidamente y miró como Baymax levantaba su brazo, señalando hacia la ventana. Afuera, caminando con prisa y sosteniéndose su hombro, un niño cruzaba los jardines del campus.

“¡¿Qué?!” Repitió Tadashi, dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia la salida del edificio. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y desinflar a Baymax para llevarlo consigo, tenía que alcanzar al niño, llamar a emergencias o algo. El estudiante maldijo cuando buscó su celular en los bolsillos de sus jeans y no pudo encontrarlo, lo había dejado en el escritorio de su laboratorio. _Shit._ Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal, era demasiado tarde para regresar por el aparato. No sería problema, le pediría a un guardia que llamara por él. El frío de la noche lo relajó por un instante, Tadashi buscó a la persona  y ¡allí estaba!, gracias a Dios. El muchacho no había llegado muy lejos, su pequeña figura era aún visible en la oscuridad, dirigiéndose a la calle que lo sacaría del campus.

“¡Espera!” Gritó Tadashi, continuando con su carrera. Fue fácil alcanzarlo, y el estudiante se plantó en frente del niño, deteniéndolo. “¿Estás bien? Necesitas que llame a-”

Fue como un golpe en el estómago. La alborotada cabellera y los ojos de ciervo perdido. El espacio entre sus dientes. El rostro que estuvo buscando por días y días, llamadas frustradas y horas perdidas de sueño. Sin siquiera saber por qué se preocupaba tanto. Y de la nada, de la forma más inesperada, estaba frente a él.

“¿Delicious Bot?” Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que se diera cuenta, y el niño imitó su cara de incredulidad. Ambos se reconocieron, no había duda alguna. La prostituta se aferró con más fuerza a su hombro y Tadashi distinguió el rojo que resbalaba entre sus dedos y por su sudadera. Sangre.

“Demonios, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?” Preguntó el joven, concentrándose en la herida. Había muchas cosas que quería decir y hacer, pero todo esto tendría que esperar, en ese momento el niño necesitaba un doctor, y pronto. Pero Delicious Bot parecía tener ideas diferentes, negó rápidamente con la cabeza y dio la vuelta, listo para correr hacia el otro lado. Tadashi no le dio tiempo de dar otro paso y lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro sano. “Hey, no tan rápido, tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia.”

“¿Estás loco o algo? Ya te dije que no me toques.” Respondió el niño, mirándolo con enojo. Tadashi reconoció las palabras de su primer encuentro inmediatamente y tragó saliva. “¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame!”

Era una tontería. Toda la situación era una completa estupidez. Jamás se imaginó que esto pasaría, que la persona que tanto había buscado aparecería de este modo, y Tadashi sintió las ganas de ponerle pausa a la situación para tomar un respiro y componerse un poco. Al menos el niño tenía la suficiente fuerza como para oponérsele, no debía estar tan grave.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, en la mano sana del niño había un robot. O lo que parecía un robot.

Delicious Bot siguió su mirada y rápidamente escondió la pequeña máquina detrás de su espalda. Tadashi lo dejó pasar, no tenían tiempo para juegos. Lo quisiera o no, Delicious Bot necesitaba un doctor. El joven empujó delicadamente a la prostituta a la calle, con la intención de pedir un taxi, pero nuevamente se detuvo ante la resistencia del chico.

“Por favor, déjame ir.” Delicious Bot luchó nuevamente por liberarse, su mirada, que segundos atrás estaba llena de enojo, ahora reflejaba tanta desesperación que Tadashi se preguntó por un momento si había hecho lo correcto al detenerlo. “Por favor.” Repitió el joven con un tono de voz casi imperceptible y fue todo.

Tadashi dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y se maldijo internamente. No podía echarse para atrás y observar al niño desaparecer en la distancia, tampoco quería llevarlo a la fuerza al hospital, era obvio que no cooperaría de camino hacia allá.

“¿Podría…?” Un bufido. No sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar como un completo lunático. “¿Me dejarías al menos, ya sabes, revisar la herida?” Definitivamente no había sonado muy bien. _Bien hecho, Hamada._

Delicious Bot hizo una mueca y Tadashi contuvo el aliento. El niño miró hacia ambos lados, ¿seguía buscando una ruta de escape? Pasaron unos segundos y Tadashi estaba seguro de que era una batalla perdida. Pero en ese momento la mano ensangrentada del chico bajó lenta y tentativamente. Tadashi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, intentó agradecerle con la mirada, pero Delicious Bot tenía una expresión de asco en su rostro, así que el estudiante se concentró en examinar la herida.

No parecía profunda, afortunadamente. Programar a un robot enfermero tenía sus ventajas, y aunque Tadashi no se consideraba para nada un médico, había adquirido uno que otro conocimiento de medicina en las tardes que pasaba en el hospital.

“¿Cómo te hiciste esto?” Preguntó el joven, subiendo la mirada

Delicious Bot ni se inmutó, como si no le hubiera oído.

“¿Sí sabes que necesitarás unos cuantos puntos para cerrar la herida, verdad?” Intentó nuevamente, esperando una respuesta. Pero el niño se negaba a reconocer su presencia. “Porque sigo pensando que lo mejor será llevarte al hospital a que-”

“¿Y a ti que te importa?” Interrumpió Delicious Bot, su mirada finalmente chocando con la del estudiante. Sus cambios de humor empezaban a ser algo irritantes. “Solo quiero ir a casa, yo puedo cuidarme solo.”

Tadashi dejó escapar una seca carcajada, no intencionalmente. “¿En serio? Porque hasta ahora no lo parece.”

Delicious Bot abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber que contestar. Se llevó nuevamente la mano al hombro, intentando olvidar el dolor punzante que emanaba de este. Al darse cuenta de esto, Tadashi rápidamente negó con la cabeza, no era el momento para cuestionar de ese modo al niño.

“No quiero ir al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?” Dijo de repente Delicious Bot, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. “S-si voy al hospital llamarán a mis padres.”

Tadashi guardó silencio, era bueno obtener algo de información acerca del chico, y era bueno saber que tenía padres. Aunque no podían ser muy buenos si el niño no quería ni verlos. ¿Y… y si obligaban a que Delicious Bot trabajara en la prostitución? _Que idiota._ No debía llamar a una ambulancia, ¡tenía que llamar a la policía!

“Fui a una pelea robótica.” Dijo Delicious Bot, aclarando la situación, como si hubiera podido adivinar lo que pensaba Tadashi. “Gané y unos tontos empezaron a perseguirme. Me caí y me corté.”

Al menos eso explicaba el porqué del pequeño robot.

“No quiero que mis papás se enteren, ¿ok?” Continuó el niño, mirando el suelo.

Tadashi tomó aire y se mordió el labio. Prostitución, peleas robóticas, ¿Qué más hacia Delicious Bot que fuera ilegal? Y más importante, ¿Cómo se salía con la suya?

“¿Ya puedo irme a casa?”

Tadashi respiró profundamente, contemplado la situación. Había prometido dejarlo ir después de ver la herida, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Tenía que haber una manera de conseguir sus datos, de saber que estaría bien después de todo esto. Tenía que asegurarse de que Delicious Bot hiciera algo mejor con su vida que solo prostituirse. Subió la mirada al cielo, pensando en qué decir, cuando vio a Baymax asomándose por la ventana de su laboratorio. Sus ojos negros, que en realidad eran cámaras, fijos en él y en Delicious Bot. ¡Claro! El niño había aplicado para entrar a la universidad, o al menos eso quería. Él tenía un robot que podía encargarse de desinfectar la herida. Un robot que llamaría la atención de su más reciente paciente, un paciente que se interesaba en tecnología...¿tal vez? _¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?_

“¡Allá!” Señaló rápidamente Tadashi a la ventana. Delicious Bot dio un saltito de sorpresa. “Ese de ahí es mi robot. Curará tu herida.”

“¿En serio crees que voy a entrar a un edificio vacío contigo?” Lo cuestionó Delicious Bot, subiendo una ceja.

“Un edificio _universitario_ , con guardias y cámaras de seguridad.” Corrigió Tadashi. “Mira, solo quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien. Baymax se encargará de desinfectar esa fea cortada, es todo.” Era cierto, además le daría suficiente tiempo para intentar sacarle más información al joven, o eso esperaba.

“Nada de hospitales, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Delicious Bot tentativamente.

Tadashi sonrió de oreja a oreja. Perfecto, esto era todo. “Nope.”


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Estas satisfecho con tu cuidado?**  
**Capítulo 3**

Abrir los ojos nunca había sido tan difícil. Al menos no para Hiro. Usualmente lo hacía con rapidez, para poder irse de los hoteles lo antes posible o simplemente para salir de casa sin tener que tardarse tanto en su rutina matutina diaria. Pero hoy no tenía tanta prisa como antes. No había clientes de los cuales escapar, y como siempre, no había papás que se preocuparan lo suficiente como para despedirse antes de partir al trabajo.

Podía escucharlos. Su departamento tenía paredes delgadas y se encontraba en el noveno piso. Se les había hecho tarde, seguramente. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo y aún podía distinguir los tacones de su mamá, atravesando la sala en busca de sus llaves, y el sonido que hacia el traje de su papá cuando se ponía el saco. No duró mucho tiempo, después de unos segundos la puerta de la entrada se cerró con un fuerte portazo y el joven dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Le gustaba estar solo en casa.

Pero cuando Hiro finalmente se quitó las cobijas de encima y se apoyó en su brazo para levantarse, un dolor agudo recorrió el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Dejándose caer nuevamente sobre su cama, Hiro gritó un par de obscenidades y los eventos de la noche anterior atacaron su cabeza.

La pelea, la huida, la sangre… y el loco. El loco que resultó ser no solo un depravado sexual, sino un estudiante de SFIT, ¡un estudiante que tenía su propio laboratorio! Dios, solo los más nerds conseguían uno de esos. Hiro estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca había querido no igual. Era su fantasía recurrente.

“Ah, me quiero morir.” Murmuró el niño, esta vez tomando sus precauciones para salir de la cama sin apoyarse en su brazo herido. ¡Lo peor fue dejar que el loco le curara la cortada! ¿A quién se le ocurría?

 

 

_“Mi nombre es Tadashi” Dijo el estudiante, mientras guiaba a Hiro por la escuela. Las enormes paredes, los posters de concursos cercanos, el olor a metal. Hiro la conocía muy bien. Había estado en la escuela más veces de las que le gustaba admitir. Al menos en las zonas en las que le permitían estar a los visitantes._

_El loco, Tadashi, le sonreía tímidamente. Y Hiro se preguntó si era mejor idea dejar que sus papás le dieran la regañada de su vida a dejar que un desconocido lo llevara por los oscuros corredores de una universidad vacía._

Me van a violar. _Pensó Hiro amargamente, pero sin sentir el peso completo de su declaración. Había estado en situaciones peores, y siempre salía victorioso. Ser una prostituta en San Fransokyo no era trabajo fácil, y Hiro había recibido uno que otro consejo que le había ayudado a superar sus primeros días como un servidor sexual. Si algo pasaba al menos aquí había cámaras que grabaran el suceso._

 _“Mi laboratorio está en el 3er piso. Usaremos el elevador, ¿de acuerdo?” Preguntó el estudiante. Hiro resistió las ganas de bufar. El joven se veía ridículo. Sonreía, sí, pero se podía oler el nerviosismo que emitía a metros de distancia, y la forma en la que meneaba su cuerpo era desesperante. Hiro quería gritarle que se estuviera quieto. Al menos tenía la decencia suficiente para informarle de su destino, y era honesto. En su última visita guiada los habían llevado a los laboratorios personales._ Quizás no me viole después de todo… o quizás lo haga en su laboratorio. _Hiro tragó saliva. Eran solo 3 pisos, pero el camino hacia allá duró una eternidad._

_El lugar era pequeño, después de todo. Hiro no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos por dentro. Pese a que se trataba del espacio de un joven ingeniero estaba terriblemente ordenado. El adolescente ocultó una sonrisa, si este lugar fuese suyo estaría divinamente de cabeza, y pondría uno que otro poster en la pared. Y quitaría esa horrible lámpara del escritorio. Y movería esa cosa blanca que tapaba la vista._

_“Baymax, traje a tu paciente.” Dijo el loco, y la cosa blanca (¡Un robot!) dio la vuelta. Se movía torpemente, pero con seguridad. No respondió. Sus ojos negros fijos en su pequeña figura._

_Hiro se mordió el labio y apretó con fuerza su hombro lastimado. No sabía qué hacer. Nadie dijo nada por unos cuantos segundos, y el niño se preguntó nuevamente que demonios estaba haciendo. Podría estar en casa, en este preciso momento, curándose él solo. Finalmente el robot, Baymax, dio unos pasos hacia él, y Hiro entrecerró los ojos, observando atentamente a la máquina. ¿Estaba hecho de vinil? Un material poco usual._

_“Escaneo completo.” Dijo el robot súbitamente, su voz era suave y sorprendentemente humana. Las palabras fluían libremente por el procesador. Hiro resistió las ganas de preguntarle al loco que circuitos había utilizado para darle tanta naturalidad. “Tienes una lesión leve en tu brazo derecho. Requiere desinfectarse, de lo contrario podrías contraer una infección.”_

Obviamente. _Pensó Hiro, ligeramente decepcionado por el evidente análisis._

 _“Proseguiremos con cerrar la herida.” Continuó el robot. Y Hiro apretó los dientes. ¿Cerrar la herida? Solo había aceptado subir si se trataba de desinfectar el brazo. Rápido. Pero… demonios, quería ver funcionar a ese robot. ¿Cómo podría un globo de aire usar una aguja sin poncharse a sí mismo? Y además estaba el loco… el loco que observaba a la máquina como si fuera su bebé o algo parecido. Y lo era._ Mi robot te curará. _Él lo había creado. Vaya…_

_“Baymax es excelente cerrando heridas como la tuya.” Intervino el estudiante. Seguía ligeramente encorvado y sus ojos lo miraban con cautela. “Si nos das permiso de curarte no tendrías porqué ir al hospital. Él ha estado haciendo unas cuantas prácticas en urgencias. Estás en buenas manos.”_

_Hiro dejó escapar un suspiro. Esto era injusto. Su brazo le dolía, mucho, solo quería ir a casa, pero no podía dejarse tocar con tanta facilidad. Algo curiosamente… irónico. “¿Tu lo construiste?” Preguntó el niño, solo para asegurarse de tener la respuesta correcta._

_“Así es.” Respondió el lunático._

_“¿Trabaja en hospitales? ¿Qué clase de robot es?”_

_El universitario inhaló fuertemente, apretó los labios y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. “¿Qué te parece si te curamos primero?” Preguntó, y Hiro se sorprendió un poco ante la urgencia del tono. “No quiero espantarte, pero sigues perdiendo algo de sangre y no creo que sea higiénico detenerla con tu mano.”_

_Y todo ocurrió demasiado rápido después de eso. Había aceptado, como sabía que lo haría. Baymax resultó ser terriblemente eficiente. Sus manos produjeron las sustancias necesarias para desinfectar la herida, que afortunadamente, según el loco, no era profunda. Las puntadas fueron otra cosa. Baymax insistía en darle una píldora que lo ayudaría con el dolor, además del suave sedante ya aplicado en el hombro, durante el procedimiento. Pero al ser una prostituta, Hiro sabía que aceptar pastillas de extraños simplemente no era una buena idea. Así que cuando la aguja, que había salido de un regordete dedo, atravesó su piel, Hiro dejó escapar un colorido vocabulario de insultos que hicieron que el universitario se sonrojara un poco._

_El joven intentó distraerlo, le preguntaba cosas. Cosas verdaderamente estúpidas. ¿A quién le importaba desde cuando asistía a las peleas robóticas? ¡Un maldito robot lo estaba cociendo! Casi se sintió mal cuando le gritó que se callara._ Casi _._

_Afortunadamente, el tormento terminó y la adrenalina abandonó el cuerpo del niño tan rápido como había llegado. Su brazo estaba sensible y vendado, sus ojos le resultaron pesados. Y de pronto no le interesaba mucho la universidad ni el robot que lo acababa de curar._

_“¿Necesitas que te lleven a tu casa?” Preguntó el loco, acercándose con cautela._

_“No.” Respondió inmediatamente Hiro. El joven tomó aire discretamente, esperando que sus sentidos se agudizaran una vez más. Ya era suficiente._

_“Al menos déjame pedirte un taxi o-” Insistió Tadashi, sus brazos extendiéndose hacia el niño._

_“¡Estoy bien!” Gritó Hiro, alejándose unos cuantos pasos. “Agradezco tu ayuda, pero puedo regresar solo a casa.” Solo era una cortada en el brazo. No importaba cuantas buenas intenciones el loco pudiera tener, ya había hecho más que suficiente. No sería inteligente involucrarse con un tipo que estaba demasiado ansioso en ayudarle._

_El universitario se quedó en silencio, era obvio que quería protestar, pero asintió después de unos momentos. “De acuerdo, está bien.” Murmuró, resignado._

_Hiro entrecerró los ojos, comprobó que Megabot estuviera aún dentro de su sudadera. Quería irse, podía escuchar a su cama llamándole, pero sus pies se negaron a moverse. Aquí estaba, en SFIT, en un laboratorio privado, con un estudiante y su creación, un… ¿enfermerobot?_

_Si tan solo pudieran darle una oportunidad. Todos ellos._

_“Gracias.” Murmuró Hiro, y dio la vuelta._

 

* * *

 Para poder llegar a Hatoka Street, Hiro tenía que tomar el autobús a 2 calles de su casa, bajar en Vacaville, el mall donde sus padres solían llevarlo cuando era pequeño y tomar el metro. Esperar 5 paradas y finalmente caminar hacia la esquina de la estación, donde las Fujitas estarían esperándolo.

Las calles siempre apestaban y la gente que pasaba por allí le daba miradas extrañas. Hiro tenía 14 años cuando visitó por primera vez el lugar. Había escuchado de las peleas robóticas y quería ver una en persona. Megabot había nacido tres meses después de presenciar el espectáculo.

“Llegas tarde.” Dijo una voz femenina, y el joven adornó su rostro con la sonrisa más inocente que su aniñada cara podía demostrar. No quería enfurecer a su jefa, no más de lo que ya estaba con él, seguramente.

“¡Yuko! ¡Hola!” Exclamó Hiro, ajustando la mochila que le colgaba de la espalda. “Que linda noche, ¿no crees?”

“¿En dónde estabas? Son más de las 10.” Preguntó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. Claramente no dejaría que se cambiara el tema.

Y claramente Hiro se había dado cuenta. Dejando escapar un suspiro, el joven dejó que la manga de su sudadera le resbalara por el hombro, exponiendo la venda, recién cambiada, de su herida.

“Oh, Hiro, ¡No otra vez!” Reclamó Yuko, acercándose para inspeccionar el daño. Olía bien, pensó Hiro, mientras observaba como su jefa le quitaba la cinta protectora. Era alta, con el cabello negro como la noche, amarrado en un chongo desordenado. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos rasgados estaban acentuados con un delineador negro. Siempre vestía con una variación de Kimono que era demasiado sexy como para ser considerado tradicional. El tatuaje de dragón que adornaba su brazo izquierdo le daba el status de Fujita.

Las Fujitas eran un grupo de mujeres que se encargaban del negocio de la prostitución en San Fransokyo. Eran mujeres hermosas y letales. Ricas, pero con vidas arriesgadas. Pese a que su negocio era fructífero, también se les podía encontrar haciendo uno que otro trabajito para gente que necesitaba deshacerse de una persona o dos. No eran una compañía agradable.

“¡Fue un accidente! Me caí y-”

“¿Un accidente? Hiro, sabes lo que los clientes piensan de la mercancía dañada, les da asco.” Lo regañó Yuko, observando las inflamadas puntadas en el brazo del niño. Estaban rojas, y el hilo azul contrastaba de la peor forma. Al menos no parecía infectada. “No es la primera vez que pasa esto.” Continuó la mujer, regresándole las vendas. “Sabes que soy paciente, pero si Mei estuviera aquí no la tendrías tan fácil.”

Hiro tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza. Era cierto. La gente solía pensar mal de las prostitutas que llegaban con una cortada o un moretón. Dejaban de verse… deseables. El joven había dejado de contar las veces que necesitaba ponerse maquillaje para ocultar una imperfección de su piel. Y ocultar una herida como la suya no sería agradable.

“Anda, ve a cambiarte.” Le dijo Yuko una vez que sus palabras habían tomado efecto. “Hoy no harás servicio completo, ¿de acuerdo? Te quedarás en El Hogar por unos días.”

Hiro sonrió ligeramente en agradecimiento. Al menos no tendría que aguantar el dolor del brazo por recargarse o hacer presión. Y tampoco tendría que desnudarse por completo. Hoy no le apetecía complacer a nadie. No después de la noche que había tenido.

El niño se subió la sudadera y siguió a Yuko hasta un pequeño callejón con una puerta en la esquina izquierda.

El Hogar era el burdel en el que Hiro trabajaba. Pese a que por fuera parecía un cochinero, adentro era una historia completamente diferente. Consistía de un bar, en el que las prostitutas servían a los clientes y se paseaban por ahí, esperando a que alguien las escogiera para hacer un “trabajo completo”. En la parte de atrás se encontraban varias habitaciones pequeñas en las que las que se proporcionaba el servicio. Y finalmente había una sala común, en las que las trabajadoras se alistaban para su día. Solo las Fujitas y las prostitutas tenían acceso a esa parte del lugar.  
Al entrar a la privada sala, Hiro ocultó su cuerpo detrás de un biombo, donde podía cambiarse con más comodidad. El cuarto siempre olía a cigarro, y nunca estaba vacío. Mujeres y hombres entraban y salían, el sonido de los tacones era música de fondo. La primera vez que Hiro había entrado para prepararse para su primer cliente todo había sido increíblemente intimidante. Destacaba como un árbol de navidad de decoración en pleno agosto. Todos se movían con una familiaridad impresionante, y el único consuelo del niño era que en unos meses él sería igual a ellos. Y así había sido.

La fiel mochila que acompañaba a Hiro tenía todo lo que el muchacho pudiera necesitar para alistarse. Los pequeños shorts de encaje que acentuaban la curva de su espalda, las medias que hacían que sus piernas se vieran más largas, los zapatos que jamás usaba cuando salía, pero que en el bar eran obligatorios, el top que por alguna razón excitaba a los hombres que solicitaban sus servicios. El maquillaje que alargaba sus ojos, y una liga que usualmente llevaba en la pierna, pero que hoy tendría que llevar en el brazo para ocultar sus puntadas.

Solo faltaban sus orejas de gato. Habían desaparecido y Hiro no había podido encontrarlas. Lo cual era una lástima. Las había usado desde su primer día y se sentía desnudo sin ellas. Lo cual era bastante absurdo, pensaba el niño, considerando que se la pasaba casi todas las noches quitándose la poca ropa que se ponía en frente de extraños.

“Hiro.” Llamó Yuko desde el otro lado del biombo. “Es la última vez que te pongo en el bar como consecuencia de uno de tus accidentitos, ¿de acuerdo?” Su voz era firme y Hiro no la había escuchado hablarle en ese tono, al menos no dirigido hacia él, en casi ya un año.

“De acuerdo.” Contestó el joven, saliendo de la cortina de papel y dejando su mochila, con su ropa del día a día, detrás de esta.

El resto de la noche transcurrió como cualquier otra.

El bar siempre estaba atascado de gente. Se podía distinguir a las prostitutas de la clientela, que siempre venía vestida elegantemente. Las luces tenues le daban a la atmosfera un aire de misterio, y el sonido de vasos chocando y de risa hacía que por poco pareciera un lugar normal. Hiro se posicionó estratégicamente detrás de la barra, coqueteando abiertamente con hombres y mujeres que se acercaban para ver si de cerca el niño se veía tan bien como de lejos. Pero el joven sabía qué hacer para engancharlos, un año en el negocio le había enseñado que un suave toque en la mano con una mirada sugestiva y un ligero mordisco en los labios era más que suficiente para tener asegurados unos cuantos dólares.

A veces tenía dos o tres clientes seguidos. Los trabajos detrás de la barra eran los más sencillos. Los consumidores sabían que no podían llegar hasta la penetración con esas prostitutas, así que Hiro aceptaba los billetes y se ponía de rodillas, bajaba los pantalones de la persona y abría la boca.  
Ya todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Sincronizado.

Una vez que el burdel cerraba, el niño regresaba a su biombo, se quitaba el maquillaje del rostro y se ponía la sudadera que ocultaba la evidencia de sus actos. Contaba el dinero y le daba el porcentaje acordado a las Fujitas que lo despedían en la puerta.

El frío aire de la noche era un alivio comparado con la sensación de encerrado que le quedaba después de visitar el burdel.

Y Hiro salía de Hatoka Street, tomaba el metro, donde esperaba 5 paradas para bajar en Vacaville, el mall que visitaba de pequeño, se subía al autobús y caminaba dos calles para llegar a casa.

* * *

 La base de madera de la cama de Hiro tenía una tabla suelta. La había roto él mismo cuando se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba un lugar en donde esconder su dinero, sus pantaletas y su robot de pelea.

Pese a que sus papás difícilmente entraban a su cuarto, quería asegurarse de que sus actividades nocturnas pasaran desapercibidas. Y su cama, por alguna razón, pareció ser el escondite perfecto.

Las llaves de su departamento hicieron muy poco ruido al abrir la puerta de entrada. La casa estaba oscura. La puerta de la recamara de sus papás estaba abierta y Hiro distinguió el famoso programa de preguntas y respuestas que repetían en el canal 15, pero nadie lo estaba viendo, si es que los ronquidos de su papá indicaban cualquier otra cosa.

El adolescente entró a su cuarto y movió el colchón que ocultaba la evidencia de sus actos. La tabla fue descartada y el joven sacó del fondo una enorme lata de comida. Le encantaba guardar su dinero allí. No solo era conveniente, pero ver como cada latita se llenaba y descansaba plácidamente en el fondo de su cama le llenaba de satisfacción. Ya tenía bastantes acumuladas. Era su dinero. Lo había ganado sin ayuda de nadie. Y pronto sería de utilidad.

Al dar las tres de la mañana en el reloj de escritorio, Hiro se puso apresuradamente la pijama y se dejó envolver por las suaves sábanas de su cama.

Había sido un día común. Había sido un día casi perfecto.

Y lo mejor de todo era que el fin de semana finalmente había llegado. Nada de peleas robóticas, ni de Fujitas apresurándolo para llegar a sus citas. Podría trabajar en su robot de pelea, tal vez ir a la biblioteca a devolver los libros de robótica que le habían prestado la semana pasada. Megabot necesitaba actualizarse.

O podía ir a la playa, broncearse un poco. Mei siempre le decía que su piel necesitaba un poco de color.

Cuando los ojos del joven empezaron a cerrarse, y los eventos del día empezaron a hacerse borrosos, Hiro hizo una nota mental de ir al hospital al día siguiente, solo para que le echaran un vistazo a la cortada.

Y el loco, con su ridícula sonrisa tensa, y su robot, con agujas dentro de sus dedos, fueron las últimas imágenes que descansaron en la mente del niño antes de que el sueño lo vencieran por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueees espero que les guste el capi. Todavía no quiero explicar del todo el pasado de Hiro, ya lo veremos en el futuro. 
> 
> Si tienen una duda o una sugerencia soy todo oídos!! :) Muchas gracias a los que dejan comentarios! Siempre que los leo me dan ganas de escribir mas! Jaja.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de este fanfic que será muuuy corto. Solo 10 capítulos, pero ya tengo todo planeado. Así que espero terminarlo pronto y sin retrasos! Ojalá les guste y les agradecería mucho si dejan un comentario!  
> Gracias! :)


End file.
